Percy Jackson Takes his Girlfriend to Meet The Dad
by HarryPotterHalfBlood
Summary: Percy learns what love truly is... Percy is going through some family issues with Poseidon and Athena! Percy is nervous and he is scared to face what would happen if Athena gets mad... maybe Athena will turn Percy into an owl! Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**SunsetSunrise312:Hope you enjoy it! Please leave any comments you have down below!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson books or the other series that Rick Riordan wrote. He is an amazing author though.**

 **Chapter 1**

"W-What are you looking at?" Exclaimed my stubborn girlfriend. "Nothing, I'm just wondering if I should take you to talk to my father Poseidon, because you know… We haven't told him we're an item yet ." I said kinda scared just thinking about it. "Oh… whatever Seaweed Brain!" I went back to my cabin and started to pace the room, I was nervous of what my dad was going to think of me and Annabeth being together, so I asked a friend for advice.

"What's up, my man!" shouted my friend, Nico, he had headphones on and he was listening to punk music. "Nothing, I just got this major problem that just won't get off of me!" I pronounced. "Ok first of all take a deep breath, in through the nose out through the mouth." "Ok bye!" I caught him by the sleeve and said "Where are you going?! "I asked for your help, not for you to run off like that!" Sorry, I just don't like interfering with the gods other than Hades. Ok, so does Athena know about you two either?" Asked Nico. "Nope" I exclaimed a little bit worried. "Ok then…this made it a lot more interesting!" "So first of all, you need to get Athena and Poseidon in the same room for this to work. Then you need to know what to say to Athena without being turned into a owl. So I am going to act like Athena and you practice saying things to me to… you know save yourself from being turned into a bird thats only awake at night, eats mice, and will never again be able to kiss his girlfriend without stabbing her on her lips!" "OK OK!" "I got the picture," I yelled. "So let's start already, I don't want Annabeth to see me like this!" "So how's this, um...hey Athena, I just want you to know that I have feelings for your daughter, so if you are going to say anything to me or turn me into something then please just get it over with!" " Um... Yeah, Percy that's not happening, that was a total epic fail!" Said Nico. Right then at that moment Annabeth walked into the cabin, and asked, "what's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Roirdan or any of the characters in his books!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth POV**

I walk into Percy's cabin and find Nico and Percy talking about my mom. So I ask "what's going on?" Nico said "um… we were just talking about what Percy would be like if he was a son of Athena!" "Right like that would ever happen, I mean really he's dumber than a cup of Nectar!" I said while laughing. Percy gave me a Don't-You-Dare-Get-Started-On-How-Smart-I-Am! kind of look. I stopped laughing immediately. We stood there in silence for a moment none of us knowing what to say. Finally I broke the silence "So, what were you really doing here?" "Um, I was just teaching Percy how to speak to your mom without being turned into a bird!" Exclaimed Nico. "Don't talk about my mom that way! She is not that mean! She is the best goddess." At that moment I just realized what I said. I saw a white dove fly into the cabin and I knew what was coming… Hera. Correction, we all knew what was coming. We all closed our eyes as the dove transformed into Hera. When I looked at her face I knew I was in trouble. "Hello children." She said in her sickly sweet voice. "Annabeth and Percy you are wanted in the throne room. Come along." I felt my mouth drop open and I could see the same effect on Percy. Demigods were only allowed in Olympus in less your parent wanted to talk to you or you were on a quest for a god/goddess. And I knew at that moment why we were called there.

I took Hera's right hand and Percy took Hera's right hand and in a flash we were right outside of the throne room. Those big wooden and gold doors looming in front of me making me feel like a mouse. Now I really wished last year when I was rebuilding Olympus, that I would have picked some more welcoming doors. Right at that moment the doors opened easily. Until then I had no idea what was going to happen.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if enjoyed it or not! Thanks! My next chapter should be coming soon!**


End file.
